Many types of closures for toy balloons are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,807 dated June 25, 1963 to Dorman; 3,236,005 dated Feb. 22, 1966 to Tomosy et al; and 3,783,551 dated Jan. 8, 1974, to Allison et al are exemplary of known prior art closures for toy balloons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,807 disclosures a spring clip and string combination arrangement for sealing the neck of a balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,005 discloses a foil sleeve which is deformable into sealing relation on the neck of the balloon, for preventing the escape of air through the neck portion of the balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,551 discloses an apertured disc which pinches together a doubled over section of the neck of an inflated balloon, for sealing the balloon, and with there being a string attached to the balloon neck by the disc.
While these prior art arrangements are generally effective for sealing the neck of the balloon, they are relatively complex as compared to the present arrangement and are generally more costly, and/or require greater dexterity to fasten the device to the neck of an inflated balloon.